1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vacuum apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fluid vacuum apparatus for use in removing debris of a swimming pool surface and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum apparatus is well known in the prior art to effect a removal of surface debris relative to solid and fluid surfaces. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,104 to Hutchinson wherein a vacuum apparatus utilizes a squeeze bulb to remove debris from a bottom surface of an aquarium.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,328 to Sousley sets forth a siphon adapter for use in bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,015 to Willinger sets forth a hand operated aquarium cleaning pump, wherein a bellows mounted to an upper portion of a conduit directs debris into a bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,025 to Halpern sets forth an adapter for laboratory filter equipment, wherein the adapter is arranged for using both vacuum and gravity under pressure to effect filtration.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fluid vacuum apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a readil transportable and manually manipulatable hand operative pump for removing debris from a surface of a swimming pool.